Condor-Class (ACV-107D)
|} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | style="width:100.0%;border:none;background: gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade:128; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| General Dynamics M2115 25x137mm Quintuple-Barrel Gatling Gun 1 This gun is capable firing at a rate of 1800-4200 rounds per minute and can fire burst or fully automatic. The on-mount targeting/control system confers a +15 to hit area only. This weapon has an ammunition capacity of 2,500 rounds on mount with another 25,000 rounds available [0.6-1.3 minutes of on-mount ammunition/6.5-15.3 minutes of ammunition total. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:100.0%;border:none;background: gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade:128; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| General Dynamics M2138 30x173mm Chain Gun 1 This gun is capable firing at a rate of 100-200 rounds per minute and can fire burst or fully automatic. The on-mount targeting/control system confers a +15 to hit area only. This weapon has an ammunition capacity of 200 rounds on mount with another 2,000 rounds available minutes of on-mount ammunition/11-22 minutes of ammunition total. |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} The ACV-107D.2 has twelve weapon mounts and these can be easily changed out for various systems depending on mission parameters – Mount Locations – There are six mounts on each side of the craft in the amidships area with three taking up the dorsal cargo area on each side and three take up the ventral cargo area on each side for a total of eight mounts. Extra-Atmospheric Missions – Generally the mounts can hold any of the following weapon systems but it is found the most optimized for generic mission planning is two of each type of weapon. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – [1 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · Claremont- -10 · Sargasso - -20 · Other - -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Miniscule |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 12 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 130,261,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 130,562,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 1,040,000 |} Boeing Company ACV-107D Condor-Class Cutter Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Military Space Vessels Category:Gunships